A Beautiful Rose
by MakorraLove97
Summary: She always thought roses were the most beautiful flower in the world; she loves red roses. In the winter she doesn't get to see them a lot because they're mostly covered in snow, but when Jacob finds her in a meadow, she shares something with him & then they both start to realize that they're starting to feel something for each other. Something beautiful like a red rose.


**Hi there everyone :) So, this is my first Twilight Story so I really hope you all enjoy it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

_******_**Oh and just so you all know: Emmett and Rosalie did go out, but they decided to break up and remain friends in this story :)****

**Pairings: Jacob And Rosalie ^_^**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

"_A Beautiful Rose"_

**. . .**

_It was beautiful. _The pure, white snow covering the ground, the snow sparkling, and the blazing sun peeking its way through the light grey clouds.

Small, white –with a tiny bit of an ice blue color in it- snowflakes are falling from the whitish, grey clouds. A small breeze passes here and there and the temperature is cold . . . well more like freezing.

It is Christmas Eve and the Cullen's large house is filled and decorated with Christmas decorations inside and outside. Which, of course, Alice would be the cause of all of the lights, which are different colors. The lights are multi-colored, green and red and they light the house and the forest up as the lights are shining and making everything look beautiful.

Since this would be Renesmee's first Christmas, Alice wanted to make sure everything was perfect and beautiful.

In the living room of the Cullen's house, there is a large, dark green Christmas tree, which is decorated with various kinds of lights and ornaments. On top of the tree there is a glowing angel, which is somewhat ironic since the house is filled with vampires and they are supposed to be 'Demons'.

Bella, Edward and Renesmee are sitting on the couch, talking and laughing. Alice, Esme, Carisle are in the kitchen cooking a huge meal even though they do not eat, but since Jacob and Renesmee are still human, they need to eat.

Emmett and Jasper are right outside of the house grabbing wood for their fireplace and fixing whatever lights that fell or need to be straightened due to Alice's orders.

Jacob is leaning against the wall in the living room, watching Edward, Bella and Renesmee with a smile on his lips.

However, something no one realized is that Rosalie is nowhere to be found. She is not inside and she is not outside either, but even though everyone is excessively busy to realize it, Jacob does.

Jacob's eyes scan the living room, then he searches the kitchen, then the upstairs and then outside of the house. His eyebrows knit together in confusion of where this one vampire girl could have gone.

He grabs his leather jacket and puts it on quickly as he makes his way outside the house and starts to head into the forest.

Jacob doesn't really know why he even cares or why he is even bothering looking for _this_ vampire who he is supposed to _hate_. I mean, really, all Rosalie and he do is fight, bicker, make fun of each other, yell and throw sarcastic remarks at each other. So . . . why is he now searching for her?

Jacob uses his great scent of smelling to try to find Rosalie, but he is still having a hard time finding her. On the other hand, he doesn't give up and he continues to search the forest that is covered in snow for this one, beautiful vampire that goes by the name Rosalie.

After about an hour of searching almost every part of the forest, he finally spots one of the most beautiful sights he has ever seen.

There Rosalie is, with her back to him, in a large, beautiful meadow that is similar to the one that Bella and Edward use to go to spend time together.

Flowers are everywhere, but sadly they are covered with the snow . . . expect for one bush that is slightly covered with snow, but not fully. Red roses are on the bush and a thin layer of white snow is on top of it. Rosalie's fingers are tracing over the roses as she stares down at them with her golden eyes that have a small sparkle in them.

Jacob finds himself staring at Rosalie and thinking to himself about how gorgeous she looks. The snow is up to her ankles and it is still falling; most of the snowflakes are covering her silky, blonde hair.

Rosalie smiles and Jacob cannot help, but think at how pretty her smile is. However, he does not realize why she is actually smiling.

"Jacob . . . I know you're there." Rosalie says with a surprisingly soft voice with her back still to him.

Jacob's blood runs cold when he realizes that Rosalie knows he has been watching her and he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and says, "Hey . . . Rosalie." She still does not turn around so Jacob says, "You disappeared . . . why did you come out here in the middle of the forest?"

Rosalie slowly turns around and faces Jacob, "No reason . . . I just wanted to see the roses I guess before the snow covers them entirely. Yeah, I know stupid, right?"

Jacob instantly shakes his head and slowly makes his way over to Rosalie, "No, it's not stupid at all. You actually look really . . . pretty right now."

Rosalie smiles at the man who is supposed to be her enemy since he is a wolf and she's a vampire, but for some reason, she feels close to him and she is starting to notice his incredibly good looks and his cute smile.

"You know, when I was a human I use to explore the woods to find meadows. Ever since I was young, I have always loved meadows; it was as if I was drawn to the flowers. They always looked so pretty and I could not help, but just stare at them. My favorite flowers are roses . . . I guess it's because they were my mom's favorite and that's mainly why she named me Rosalie." Rosalie begins as she stares down at the snowy ground.

Jacob is now just a few inches away from Rosalie as he watches her stare down at the ground as she tells her story, "One day I was about seven years old when I snuck out of my house on a snowy night. I ran into the woods and towards this secret meadow where it had the most beautiful flowers and roses."

"What happened next?" Jacob softly asks as he watches her hesitate a bit and her body shutters a little.

"I was lying down on the snowy ground, staring up at the sky with red roses surrounding me and then that is when I heard a gunshot. I immediately jumped to my feet and hid behind a rose bush. I then saw a man dragging a woman and he placed her in the center of the meadow. He threw snow and flowers right on top of her dead body; he had no clue I was even there as I watched in horror as her blood stained the once pure, white snow." Rosalie takes a deep breath before continuing, "I thought the horror would be over, but I was wrong. He then poured gasoline onto the body and on the ground around her body. He then lit a match and sent the entire meadow on fire and he just ran away. The fire spread quickly and I didn't know what to do."

Jacob could see Rosalie's eyes actually start to look glassy, almost as if she is about to cry so he slowly grabs Rosalie's hand and then they both sit down on the ground, in the snow.

With a sigh, Rosalie continues on, "I still don't remember how, but I eventually got out of the woods and back home . . . but not before watching every single last flower . . . every single last rose burn to a crisp. It horrible not only to see a woman get killed, but then to watch my favorite spot where I would always go and stare at these beautiful red roses . . . all burn and turn into ashes."

Rosalie looks down at her hands that are intertwined with Jacob's and then her eyebrows knit together in confusion, "I don't get it, why are you being so nice to me . . . don't we hate each other? Didn't you imprint on Renesmee?"

Jacob lets out a sigh before shaking his head, "I didn't . . . I may have lied to everyone."

Rosalie's golden eyes widen and she pulls away from him; a look of horror appears on her face, "What do you mean you _lied_?!"

Jacob's eyes widen and he actually winces a little at the look of horror that appears on Rosalie's face, "I'm sorry, I had to!"

"What do you mean you 'had to' lie?!" Rosalie yells back as she jumps to her feet and taking a few steps back.

Jacob shakes his head, stands up and walks closer to Rosalie so they're only a few inches away from each other again, "I-I . . . I well . . . sort have . . ."

"Spit it out, Jacob!" Rosalie hisses through her teeth and Jacob sighs, "I imprinted on you and the only reason why I said that I imprinted on Renesmee is because not even five minute before hand you and I were in a heated fight. I called you an evil bloodsucker and you said to me that you regret ever meeting me; what was I supposed to do?!"

Rosalie becomes very quiet and she stares at Jacob with a blank expression on her face, "And now you're telling me this?"

"Well I was going to tell you sooner, but you kind of disappeared and no one knew where you went." Jacob says and then sighs, "Look, Rose, I know you don't feel the same way and I know you probably still hate me or whatever, but I can't help who I imprint on and now I- I just can't help, but really care for you. You know, it's funny, before I even imprinted on you I had these weird feelings for you. I always thought you were pretty even with your attitude you gave people and when you were nice . . . it was like you were an angel." Jacob looks down at his feet and then says, "I'm sorry, Rose, I just hope we can at least be friends-"

Before Jacob could finish his sentence, hard, cold lips smash against his hot, soft ones. Jacob at first is shocked, but seconds later he wraps his strong arms around Rosalie's body and Rosalie's arms wrap around Jacob's neck.

Jacob deepens the kiss by sliding his tongue in her mouth and both of their tongues then dance around each other. The kiss is long and passionate and neither one of them want it to end.

Rosalie feels so good and safe in Jacob's arms and she loves to feel the heat that his body gives off. Finally, after what seems like forever, their kiss breaks off and now they are staring at each other. Dark brown eyes staring deep down into bright, golden ones.

"Rose . . ." Jacob begins, but Rosalie shakes her head and quietly says, "I-I should go." And with that, Rosalie disappears with a blink of the eye and Jacob calls after her, but it is already too late.

Jacob sighs then is about to turn around and leave, but a dark, red rose catches the corner of his eye. He turns around slowly and walks over to the rose lying on the snowy ground.

He gently picks it up and brushes away the thin layer of snow and he smiles down at it. After a few minutes of staring at the red rose, Jacob smirks then starts running back to the Cullen's house.

**. . .**

Rosalie is sitting on a wooden chair on their patio in the front of her house with her legs cross and her arms folded over her chest. She sighs and thinks about what just happened moments ago, while watching the snow fall from the sky, where she was just telling Jacob her past life and her obsession with flowers and especially roses. She thinks about the kiss that they shared and how his warm, strong arms were wrapped around her small body and keeping her warm.

Rosalie closes her eyes for a moment and lets out another sigh, but then that's when she smells the scent of a wolf, but not just any wolf . . . Jacob.

Her eyes shoot open and she then sees Jacob standing in front of her, inches away, holding something behind his back with a smirk on his lips.

"What?" Rosalie asks gently with a curious look on her face, "What's behind your back?"

Jacob kneels down on one knee so he is the same height as Rosalie while she is sitting down and she smiles at her, "I found something for you." Rosalie raises an eyebrow and then she gasps when she sees Jacob holding a dark, red rose that looks so, so beautiful. Honestly, it was one of the prettiest roses she has ever seen in her entire life . . . and she has been alive for a while now.

"Jake . . ." Rosalie says as her golden eyes stare down at the rose in his hands. He rubs the back of his neck nervously, "I don't know if you like it or not, but after that story you just told me and then you left I found this and I thought of you. You don't need to take it, you could just throw it back in the forest and let the snow bury it if you want, I won't be offended and-"

Before Jacob could finish Rosalie hugs him tightly and whispers into his ear, "No . . . I love it. Thank you, Jake." They both smile and then when they pull away from each other, both of their smiles widen as they share another passionate kiss.

When they pull away from each other, Rosalie smiles down at the rose and says softly, "I love it . . . it's so beautiful."

"It reminds me of you . . . beautiful and strong . . . this one red rose fell from the bush and was on the floor and somehow the snow didn't manage to bury it or ruin it." Jake says with a shrug to the shoulders.

Rosalie smiles and kisses him again on the lips and then he says, "I love you, Rosalie . . . a lot. You're so brave, smart, fun, and extremely beautiful."

Rosalie smiles and they both know if she could she would be blushing right now, "Jake, I love you too . . . a lot and this rose is wonderful . . . thank you. Oh, and see? You're good for me; you even bring the nice and good out of me."

They both laugh at that then they both look down at the rose and at smile at it.

"The rose is beautiful . . . I could see now see why you like roses so much." Jake says with a chuckle and a soft smile on his face.

Rosalie nods her head, but then says, "Yeah . . . they are beautiful, but this rose . . . _this is a beautiful rose_."

* * *

**Okaay everyone, that's it! I really do hope you enjoyed it and liked it :)**

**So, what did you guys think of it? Like it, hate it, love it, it was okay? What? :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thank you!**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
